Ticking Death
by YayoiSama92
Summary: Ticking Death is an up and coming band in Japan that is rising to the top of the charts. Their success on the outside, however, masks complicated triangles of love, abuse and broken hearts. **Warning, this is a boyXboy story**


On a standard stage five men stood, pouring out their souls to yet another sold out house of screaming fans. Ticking Death had soared to the top of the charts with the release of their first single, "Drug Dealer, Soul Stealer" and was now beginning to capture worldwide attention. Lead singer, Takeshi Sato [Stage name Kage], flashed his trademark grin toward a few groupies that were in sight before his smoldering voice soon emanated from the stereo and melted the hearts of everyone in the crowd.

Once his voice began to taper off, lead guitarist Yoru Sakura [Stage name Kano], took a step forward, his green eyes fluttering closed as he fell into a solo that sent shivers down one's spine. It was soon backed by the harmonic tones of Toshiyuki Usami [Stage name Usagi] on bass guitar and Akira Matsumoto [Stage name Miki] on the keyboard. The anticipation that had begun to build within the solo was abruptly resolved with the pounding of the drums by Hiroki Himura [Stage name Hiro]; swiftly silencing the room for a brief moment before the crowd began to roar for an encore.

His tongue eagerly flicking across his lip piercings, Takeshi shot a quick nod back to the other members before grinning at the crowd and diving head first into their encore song; the song that started it all.

"She may be the drug dealer, but I'm the fucking soul stealer. Shoot me up with your heroin, baby, and I'll pierce your heart with my lust…" The headstrong singer belted out the opening lines with fire in his gut and thirst on his tongue. His passion never faltered as the song came to a close with a thrust of his hips and a wink to the crowd. The lights fell, leaving the crowd craving more.

The members stumbled off the stage, drunk off the adrenaline rush. Takeshi vigorously shook his head, flinging drops of sweat from his scalp. Groaning softly, Yoru shot Takeshi a slight glare as he wiped his face of the sweat Takeshi had pelted him with. "Oi, Takeshi. There are others around, you know?" He muttered before reaching out and grabbing a glass of water.

Lips tugging into a devious grin, Takeshi slithered forward and wrapped his arms around Yoru's waist and rested his chin on the man's shoulder. "What's wrong, old man? Don't like the scent of my sweat?" He whispered, blowing warm breath on Yoru's neck.

Gently chocking on his water, Yoru slammed the glass of water to the table before pulling away from Takeshi. "I-Idiot! I-I just don't want your sweat on me." He growled, though his voice began to waiver as color immediately surfaced onto his cheeks.

"Ah~ you sure about that?" Takeshi cooed, taking another step toward Yoru, once again bringing his lips to the man's ear. "You know…tonight you could have much more of my sweat on your body if you wish…"

Yoru's body stiffened as embarrassment spread through his body like a wildfire. A pang of lustful wishing struck his heart as he backed away. "P-Pervert!" He cried out before turning his body away from Takeshi completely. His black gothic lolita style dress swishing behind him as he did so. "L-Like hell I'd ever sleep with you." He added in a low mumble as he went to his bag to grab a change of clothes.

An amused chuckle left Takeshi's lips as he turned to get his own change of clothes. "Right, wouldn't wanna hurt you back, nee old man?" Takeshi began teasingly. "…because you know…I like to play rough." He added before slowly tugging his shirt off and changing it out for something similar.

Yoru gently bit his lip as he pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt. "…you're so…obnoxious." He grumbled, gathering his bag as he headed for the door.

"Ah, wait up." Takeshi called out as he grabbed his bag and rushed after Yoru. "Nee, Yoru, let's go out to the club tonight. Please~?" He whined, leaning forward to rest his body against Yoru's.

Blush quickly crept to the surface of his cheeks once more as Yoru paused, one hand on the doorknob. "…i-if I do…will you not pester me about it again for a little while?" He muttered as his head fell slightly to hide his face from the devious man behind him.

"Eh? Not gonna blow me off this time, old man?" Takeshi teased, lifting his neck slightly to nibble on Yoru's earlobe slightly. "I promise it'll be fun." He added in a low whisper.

"…i-idiot! I'm simply agreeing so that you won't keep pestering me. D-don't take this the wrong way." Yoru exclaimed, quickly turning the handle and rushing out into the hallway. Pulling his phone from his pocket with a slight groan, he texted Toshiyuki to postpone their previously made plans.

Takeshi couldn't help but tease Yoru; his interesting reactions were simply enticing. He followed suit when Yoru left the dressing room and stuck close behind the other man. "…why not just ask the rabbit to come with us? Unless… you want me all to yourself tonight~"

Yoru gently shrugged his shoulders, not bothering to look back at Takeshi. "…because unlike you, Toshiyuki doesn't need to go out to a club to have fun. He's mature." He mumbled.

"Che," Takeshi muttered, shaking his head. "There's no way in hell that the rabbit is more fun than me."

Chuckling softly to himself, Yoru remained quiet as he continued to head out the back of the venue. "…so which way do we need to go?" He asked, finally turning to look at Takeshi.

Shrugging, Takeshi took a look to the right. "Its down the street I think, so we can just walk~" He chimed before taking the lead with Yoru following close behind.

As Takeshi had promised, they had arrived at the dance club within minutes. Yoru sighed at the site of the grimy place while Takeshi's lips grew into a pleased smirk as he tugged the other man inside and immediately ordered drinks.

Hours later, Yoru stumbled out the back door of the dance club, his hands gently groping the brick wall behind him as he tried to steady himself. Fumbling around in his pocket for his cigarettes, another man, not as intoxicated, wandered out the door after Yoru.

"Yo, I got the stuff you asked for." The shady man heckled. "But what are ya' gonna do fer me?" He added with a dark grin.

"Hn?" Yoru slurred as he looked up at the other man blankly. "…I…told ya alreaddyy, I got tha cash." He grumbled, sloppily reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash. "…s'not enough fer ya?"

The anonymous man reached forward, grabbing a handful of Yoru's long, bleach blond hair and pulled him close. "…I expect an extra bit of…service." He whispered, raising his eyebrows seductively.

Slowly pushing the wad of cash into the man's pocket, Yoru nodded slightly. "…give me tha p-pill first…then I'll do whatverr you want." He mumbled softly.

Holding up a tiny blue pill, the man tilted his head slightly. "Oh, you mean this one? Come and get it." He teased, chuckling darkly before placing the pill on his tongue.

Eyes widening slightly, Yoru leaned forward, pushing his tongue carefully into the man's mouth to grab the pill and swallow it. He couldn't help but sigh with relief when the pill had safely entered his body. After all, everything he had planned for the night required the help of this little magic blue pill. "…now, what do ya waaanttt?" He slurred, his blank eyes scanning the other man's face slowly.

The nameless man grinned as he unzipped his pants and pulled his half-hard cock out. "I want…this kind of service." He replied fiendishly. "Hurry up and suck it." He added, pushing Yoru to his knees and nudging the tip of his cock against Yoru's cheek.

Nodding slightly to himself, Yoru gently wrapped a cool hand around the shaft of the man's dick, flicking his tongue against the tip playfully. His hand slowly slid down the shaft and onto the man's balls, teasing them softly as he moved to put the head in his mouth. As the pressure of his sucking increased, so did the movements of his hand. Once he began to feel the tip pulsating, he moved back from the cock momentarily.

It was then that he prepared himself to take the entire length of the cock into his throat. Ignoring the urge to gag, he began to bob his head back and forth along the length of the man's cock. Yoru's hands moved to grope the anonymous man's ass as the speed at which he took the man's cock inside increased radically. It wasn't long before Yoru felt the undeniable pressure building within the man's cock. Bracing himself, he paused as the man's hot semen flowed down his throat and into his stomach. Slowly moving away, Yoru sucked up any lingering remnants of the semen, making sure to especially clean the head before he sat up straight, breathing heavily in an attempt to catch his breath.

"So, this is where you've been, nee old man?" Takeshi grumbled as he stepped out of the shadows near the back door.


End file.
